


Kinky Foreplay

by AngelShizuka



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Hamadacest - Freeform, Incest, M/M, another old one, hidashi, my writing still sucks, tadahiro, woot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelShizuka/pseuds/AngelShizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro wants to experiment with a certain kind of foreplay and it turns out way differently than he’d hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Josmara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josmara/gifts).



> Technically this is my 3rd Hidashi fanfic, but even to this day, I have never managed to finish the 2nd one. Anyway, this was written all the way back in October. And I blame my girlfriend for this one, tbh.

While Tadashi was at school, Hiro got a little curious and did some research on the internet about kinky things you could do during foreplay. Their sexy times were always amazing, but Hiro just wanted to experiment with new things. Find out what really turns them on.

“Are you really sure you want to try this?” The older male questioned the younger one as he lay on top of him. Their naked bodies pressing together, their heat colliding together as one. “Yes!” The younger male replied, his voice confident with soft moans escaping his lips.

Hiro read online that candle wax could stimulate certain sensations inside the body, whether this was true or not, well… they were about to find out. Tadashi was really concerned about it, but he decided to go along with it anyway, if it would please Hiro.

As Tadashi slowly raised himself off of Hiro, he looked over at the candle on his nightstand who has been burning for the past five minutes or so. It should be about ready now.

The older gulped as he took the candle, blew out the fire and hovered it several inches above Hiro’s stomach. “You ready?” He asked. The younger male nodded in return. He was a little scared, but he just wanted to know what it felt like. And his brother’s hand softly rubbing his left side also helped ease him into this.

Tadashi slightly tilted the candle, causing the wax to slowly drip off. The first drop fell on Hiro’s stomach. It felt really weird, it was so extremely hot as first, but the wax quickly cooled down and hardened around the shape of his stomach. The second drop fell as shivers ran down Hiro’s spine.

“L-lower…. Go lower.” Hiro pleaded. He wasn’t sure why he said that, he just wanted any kind of attention given to his growing erection. Throwing his head back into the pillow, clinging his hands to Tadashi’s shoulders as soft moans came from his mouth.

Usually Tadashi enjoyed seeing his little brother squirm like that beneath him, but the wax still concerned him. But he did as he was told and slowly moved the candle lower, few drops of wax dripping down the way there.

He stopped right above Hiro’s now erect penis, tilting the candle straight up again. “Are you really sure about this? Your stomach is one thing, but thi---” Tadashi was cut off as Hiro put one of his hands in front of his brother’s mouth. “J-just do it… I-I need this.” The voice coming from the younger mouth almost sounded like begging.

At this point Hiro’s eyes were closed shut as he tried to feel every little touch and sensation that his body was experiencing right now. Preparing himself for what was about to come.

The candle got titled, the wax dripped down and…. “AAAAAHH!!” Hiro screamed out in pain. The feeling he just experienced was everything but pleasant. That drop of wax was way too big for a sensitive spot like that. He could feel the wax hardening and cooling down around his shaft, but the pain and burning sensation remained.

Tadashi immediately noticed Hiro’s discomfort and put the candle back down as quickly as he could without spilling any more wax. He knew they shouldn’t have done this, he should’ve listened to his instincts instead of hurting Hiro like this. “I’m sorry, Hiro. I-I… I’m so sorry.”

Hiro whimpered for a moment until he finally spoke. “G-get it off…. GET IT OFF!!” That last part was a bit louder than he intended to, he just wanted the burning to stop. Oh, god. Why did he ever decided to do this. Damn, the internet.

As softly as possible Tadashi tried to get the wax off Hiro’s shaft. Every little movement made Hiro whimper in pain. The older was cursing himself for hurting his little brother like this.

He got the wax off pretty easily and quickly tossed it aside, he’d care about cleaning that up later. All Tadashi wanted to do now was pay attention to Hiro and make sure he was okay. A look of shock covering his face as he noticed the small spot of burned skin.

Hiro barely dared to look at his older brother, because he knew this was all his own fault after all. But he suddenly felt Tadashi’s hand cup his cheek, making the younger one look at him. “… You don’t have to say it.” Hiro mumbled. “I know it’s my fault, we shouldn’t have done this.”

Tadashi didn’t respond at first, he just smiled as he softly shook his head. “You never change, do you?” He said before placing his lips on Hiro’s. Hoping to distract him from the pain for a moment. One hand still cupping the younger one’s face, while his other hand fumbled around in his drawer. Tadashi always had some first aid stuff in there just in case.

When he finally found what he was looking for, he sat up straight again. “This is going to sting a little, but it’ll feel better in the long run.” The older said as he started applying first aid care to Hiro’s wound. The younger biting his lip, trying not to cry out in pain.

The band aid felt really uncomfortable in a place like that, but he knew he deserved it. He just sighed as he finally calmed down from all what just happened.

Tadashi lied down besides his younger brother, pulling him close into his arms. Neither of them said anything, they just wanted to share each other’s company for a moment. Hiro clinging close to his older brother. They pulled the sheets up, looking into each other’s eyes, smiling.

Tonight might not have gone as planned, but he was just happy he experienced it with Tadashi. Because he knows there’s no better and more understanding brother nor lover than him.

The both of them slowly felt asleep in each other’s embrace. But the next morning Hiro noticed how truly serious his injury was. He couldn’t even put his underwear on without it hurting. How is he going to face aunt Cass like this? How is he ever going to explain her something like THAT!? He truly fucked up this time.

The end!


End file.
